I Lost You
by TypicalAnimeGurl1091
Summary: Miku and Len are very good friends, but how can Miku deal without him? Rated T for death. MikuxLen LenxMiku
1. Chapter 1: I Lost You

Honestly, I don't know what I'm gonna do with this right now, because I'm making stuff up as I go. I wanted to make a sad one or two-shot. Like, really sad. I was listening to some sad Vocaloid songs so I'm like "…I wanna write something…"  
This might be terrible, I don't know..  
I do not own Vocaloid in any way.

"Len-Kun!" Miku burst into the Kagamines' house and soon found Len. She jumped on his back from behind.

"Miku-Chan, what are you here for now?" came Len's exasperated answer. He was used to Miku bursting into his house like that, but he soon got tired of it.

"I was bored and wanted to visit you!" Miku jumped off and landed in front of Len, beaming. "I thought you would like that I visited you…" Miku's smile faded slowly, as if it were withering away and was replaced by an uncertain frown.

"Miku…I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed now. I'm sorry." Len gave Miku a small hug before moving on to sit on his couch. "Please call me before you come over next time, though.."

Miku's smile returned, but it wasn't as big as her first one. "Sure thing…" She plopped next to him on the couch. "Sorry…!"

Miku and Len were really good friends, and they always used to hang out together, but Len never seemed to have the time for Miku anymore. He was always stressed and tired. Miku had no idea why, though.

Rin, Len's twin sister, came running down the stairs. "Leee-eeeen! I'm going out with Neru-San and Luka-San for a few hours! See 'ya later!" And just like that, she was gone.

Len gave another sigh and shook his head. "She's always off somewhere with her friends. She's almost never home for more than two hours now."

Miku looked doubtfully up at the blonde. "Like you can never get out of the house for more than two hours?"

"Psh. Wanna see that I can stay outside for more than a few hours? Fine! But you're coming with me," Len took Miku's hand and pulled her outside. Miku was a little shocked at the sudden touch, and her face turned the faintest pink. One Len realized what he was doing, he immediately pulled away and muttered and quiet and barely- understandable "Sorry,".

"Yeah, whatever..." Miku replied and she started running up the street. "Aren't you coming? We can go to that restaurant you like so much! The one with all the bananas…" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm coming." Len huffed and ran ahead, trying to catch up to Miku and in the process, passing her.

"Len, wait-I'm coming!" Miku tried to run faster and nearly tripped, but soon they were both set at the same pace.

Len was the first to cross the street, "Miku, aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Miku had stopped to reply to a text while Len had crossed.

Len shook his head. "Girls and their phones…."

Miku paid no attention to her surroundings as she replied to the text and crossed the road at the same time. She was halfway to the other side when she heard Len's shota voice yelling at her.

"Miku! Miku! GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

Miku looked up just in time to see a large eighteen-wheeler truck speeding toward her. She screamed and shut her eyes, too frightened to move. She felt a shove and she flew through the air and landed on the ground on the other side of the road. "Hm…Getting hit by a truck didn't hurt as much as I expected, eh Len-Kun?" She giggled a bit and looked around for Len. "Len? Where are you?"

She set one foot on the road and her gaze fell on a mangled body on the road.

The body had blonde hair tied up in a small ponytail and was wearing a white-now covered in red blotches- shirt, and black pants.

"LEN? LEEEEEN! No!" Miku felt tears threaten to burst through but she kept them in. "Crying is not for strong people…I'm strong…" She whipped out her phone, then quickly dialed 911.

As soon as she heard the click that meant someone had picked up, she explained, "Help me, my friend pushed me outta the way of a truck and he got hit instead- HELP ME!" She explained the address of the street as well.

The operator explained that they were on their way and she put her phone in her pocket. "Good thing this street isn't popular and there aren't many cars driving past. She watched as an ambulance arrived as well as several policeman for good measure.

Miku stood helpless on the side of the road, with the red and blue light blinking brightly and reflecting off her face, and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

She bursted into tears and shook her head, crying for her lost blonde friend.

She had never felt weaker at that moment.

I might make this a two-shot if people ask, or I might do it of my own will.I thought getting hit by a truck was kind of cheesy, but I couldn't think of any other way to make this a sad story. Review please, it would really mean a lot to me, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: I Love You

UGH-I got reviews, which means I HAVE TO CONTINUE D:  
I'm too lazy to continue…but I'll do it. I didn't think of making a 2nd chapter, but I have an idea. I always have such good ideas, but I'm always to lazy to type it up.  
Good to know that I'm listening to "Kagome,Kagome" while typing this. Look it up, it's a good song.  
And dudes, it hurt me as much as it hurt you to kill Len. NO MACHETE!  
Okay, sorry for keeping you-(so much for a short intro)  
COWS—

* * *

It was the next day, after Len had got hit by the truck.  
What had mostly happened was that the ambulance took Len to the hospital, and Miku walked back to her own house, alone, with her face drenched with tears. She had gone straight to bed, but layed awake for hours on end. She kept blaming herself.

"DANGIT! If I had been paying attention, and not on my freaking phone, Len wouldn't have tried to save me and everything would still be o-okay!"  
She finally cried herself to sleep somewhere between 4 and 5 AM.

The next day dragged on for Miku. She didn't talk to anyone, she didn't really pay attention in class, and she didn't eat anything.  
Of course, everyone was worried about her, but nobody said anything.

Of course, _somehow,_ the news that Len got hit by a truck spread through the school.

Neru Akita, one of the most popular girls in school, was of course the center of attention at lunch.  
Miku overheard them talking, and she caught a part of the conversation.

"Wow, Len must really care about you to push you out of the way of an incoming truck, Neru-Chan!" said a voice that Miku didn't know who it belonged to.

Another voice said, "Yeah, Neru-Chan, how lucky!"

Miku wanted to burn with anger, and she yelled at the table, "_**It wasn't for Neru, it was for me! Neru wasn't even **_**there**_**!" **_

Everyone in the lunchroom turned to look at Miku.  
Miku became aware of her surroundings and everyone staring at her. She hid her red face and quickly ran from the cafeteria, not bothering to get lunch.

She ran to the school library. That was where she usually went when she was lonely or sad, or wanted to be alone, because hardly anyone came into the library. Plus, the librarian was on lunch break.

Miku sat at one of the computers toward the far back of the library and layed her head down on the desk, sobbing into her arms.

"Why? Why? Why did I have to go and shout that? WHY DIDN'T I JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!?" She shouted at no one in particular.

It seemed Miku's life was falling apart at the seams- not like it was already good _before_ Len had…y'know.

Len sighed as he stood behind Miku, watching her cry. He felt really sorry for her, and wished he could do something. Anything.  
But he couldn't. And that was they way it always would be from now on.

He flinched when he heard Miku shout her protest into the empty library. He sighed and slowly walked in front of her, and a few tears ran down his face.

Knowing Miku wouldn't feel it, Len leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He whispered, "I never got to say…"

Miku lifted her head, her face streaked with tears and whispered, "I-I never got to say…"

"I love you,"

* * *

Hehehehehe…Feels.  
Such feels.  
DON'T ATTACK ME-  
THERE MIGHT BE A CHAPTER 3, I DUNNO.


	3. Chapter 3:I Saw You

Awesome D.T.:Don't pull your mathafacking machete on meh! I can't tell you anything, so just…read.

VocaloidWriter:I am planning to make this a story with 5-7 chapters at least. I haven't thought about Miku killing Neru..hm…thanks for the idea!~ I could use it :3  
(btw, parts in italics are thoughts)  
There is some slight fluff in this.

And I forgot to add in chapter 2 that Len is in a coma at the hospital. I don't have anywhere to add it, so I'm just telling you now.  
I do not own Vocaloid in any way.

* * *

Len widened his eyes at what Miku said. He heard her say that she loved him.  
_"She…She feels the same…"_

He shook his head and stared at a pitiful, red-faced, emotionally torn Miku. She looked weak and pathetic. _"I just want to be back here…with Miku…"_

Miku narrowed her eyes and looked around. It felt like someone was somewhere near her, even though she didn't see anyone. "Hello….? Anyone there?"

Len continued to stare at Miku. _"So she feels my presence…"  
_He called out her name. "Miku!"

"Huh…? Miku looked around her. "I heard my name….HELLO?!"

"MIKU!" Len shouted and put his face in front of Miku's .

"WAH!" Miku fell back in her seat, surprised by seeing a shimmer of light. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Len just continued to stay near Miku, hoping that she would be able to see him. Then he got an idea.  
He wrapped his arms around Miku's neck and kissed her.

Miku widened her eyes as she saw Len shimmer into her vision. He was deathly white, with a few sparkles here and there. She shook her head to get him off. "Len!"

"Miku? You see me?"

"Yes!"  
Miku then proceeded to glomp spirit Len. "Wait…I thought you were in a coma at the hospital…"

"Yeah, my body is. But my spirit left. My soul is still there though, which is keeping me alive. My spirit is just the person who makes my personality, while my soul is who keeps me alive." Len explained to a confused-looking Miku.

"Um…Okay?" She shook her head and smiled. "I'm just glad I get to talk to you."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's permanent. My soul is dying Miku. _**I'm dying."**_

That statement wiped the smile right off her face. "D..D-Dying..?"

"Yes."

"**BUT YOU CAN'T DIE, YOU JUST CAN'T! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE WITHOUT ANYONE TO TALK TO, TO LOOK TO, TO DO THINGS WITH-"**

Len silenced her with another kiss, more passionate than before.

Miku's pale face reddened and returned the kiss willingly, immediately quieting down.

Len kept his hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes. "It's not my fault Miku…I'm sorry, but I can't do a thing…"

"Len..why did you…why did you die for me? I deserved to die. I wasn't paying attention to the road and that's my fault," Miku felt more tears threaten to fall down her face.

"Miku, I pushed you out of the way so you _wouldn't_ die. I didn't want you to die. I knew I had to do something! What was I _supposed _to do?"

"….Let me die…"

"NO MIKU! NO! I couldn't have let you die, it would've been terror! But I imagine what it was like for you…"

Miku rolled her eyes. "You can't imagine how bad it feels."

"Yes I can. Because if I die soon, I won't be able to see you…" Len's face softened, and he looked around the library. "Aren't you heading to somewhere in the school? Like a class or something?"

"I'm not going back. I'm staying here until school's over," The tealette stated the sentence like it was obvious.

Len shook his head. "You need to go to class, Miku-Chan. Do it for me!" He made puppy dog eyes at her. "Pwease?~"

"No, I won't…." Once she saw Len's pleading eyes, she had to give in. "F-Fine! Stop making that face!"

"Thanks Miku-Chan. I hope you'll be able to see me later." Len kissed her forehead and disappeared before Miku's astonished eyes.

Miku sighed and walked to her locker until she was supposed to get to class, disappointed that he had left.

When she cautiously walked into class, everyone was staring at her like she was an alien or something. She willed herself to ignore them and walked to her seat in the back row, in the corner. It helped her hide from everyone.

Unfortunately, Neru was the person who sat next to her. Neru was constantly bugging Miku and teasing her.

Neru left Miku alone for the time being, but she had this weird smile on her face through the whole class period.

Miku wanted to know what she was up to.

And she was going to find out.

* * *

I think I dragged on in this chapter. It seems like a filler, almost. But I'm trying to figure out something for the next chapters. And sorry it takes so long to update my stories… :/

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4: I Miss You

Vocaloid Writer: Yup, 5-7. And I have big plans for Neru *grins evilly while rubbing my hands evilly* Oh, the power of being an author!

Awesome D.T: Don't worry that I'll just leave this story off. It's too fun to stop writing. I'm trying to update every day, even if it's 11 PM. Like now. And there is no flower to revive dead people, sorry. XD

Okay guys, an update. It's 11 PM, and I've had such a long day, but here it is.  
Enjoy reading!~  
I don't own Vocaloid in any way.

* * *

As the bell rang, ending the terribly long school day, Miku was trying to get her books from her locker. She was trying to be as quick as she could, hoping she wouldn't have a run-in with Neru and her sidekick, Teto. But, she turned around and spotted a familiar blonde side-ponytail and two familiar red drills.

Too late.

"So, Hatsune, seems like you're huge outburst at lunch attracted a lot of attention. And I don't think it's gooood~!" Neru sang out, with Teto bobbing her head up and down in agreement.

Miku tried her best to ignore Neru and continued to get her things from her locker.

"Don't ignore me!" Neru grabbed Miku's shirt and spun her around, then took a firm grasp of Miku's shirt's collar. "And if you ever deny the news you heard about me and Len again, you're not going to be able to stand!" She slammed Miku against the lockers, leaving her in a daze.

Miku gained her surroundings after a few seconds, and couldn't hold it back anymore. She reeled her fist back towards Neru's face, and punched her in her face.

Neru gasped and stumbled back, running into another row of lockers.  
Teto was left in panic of not knowing what to do. She hurried to help Neru up, but Neru waved her off.

Neru's nose was bleeding as she headed toward Miku, and swung her fists as hard as she could.

"_Good thing I learned self-defense…" _Miku dodged all of Neru's attempted blows and landed another punch on her eye, then her stomach.

Neru doubled over, her right eye now bruised and throbbing. "_**HATSUNE!" **_  
She ran for Miku, but Miku slammed her locker, grabbed her backpack, and ran out of the school with Neru yelling at her from the entrance and a panic-stricken Teto.

* * *

Miku had run over to the hospital, desperate to see Len.  
Sadly, when she got to his room, he was still laying there, unmoving.

The only thing that gave Miku hope was the machine that kept going "Beep…Beep...Beep…"  
Miku was so scared of that machine going "Beeeeeeeep".

She sat in a chair next to his bed and slipped her hand into Len's. "Len-Kun…If you can hear me…I hope you're doing alright and will visit me…"

Len (or should we say, "Len's spirit") shimmered into place beside Miku and put a hand on her shoulder. "I can't visit you after this..My soul is too weak now…I'm sorry Miku-Chan…"

Miku noticed that Len's spirit seemed waaaay paler than last time she saw him.

"Len…P-please don't leave me…" She hugged spirit Len and buried her face in his chest.

"Believe me, I don't want to…" Len stroked her hair and they stayed like that before Len's appearance started to blink.

Miku lifted her head and took Len's hand. "I'll see you….soon…."

Len sighed. "I love you Miku-Chan..just don't forget that…" He disappeared from sight.

A flash of memories went through Miku's head.

_A 6 year old Miku sat lonely on the park's swingset, crying her eyes out over being teased by a girl with a blonde side-ponytail(_guess who)_._

"_Hey, watch'a cryin' for?"_

_Miku turned her head toward the sudden voice and jumped back, a little startled. "W-what do you want…?! Are you just going to tease me too?!"_

"_Tease you…? Why would I tease you?" A boy with blond hair stuck up in a ponytail looked back at Miku._

"_Because of my stupid teal hair! Look around, do you see anyone here with teal hair?!"_

"_Well, no.." The blond admitted. "But I think your hair is nice. It's different, and that's what makes it special,"_

_Miku averted her gaze from the boy. "You're lying…"_

"_I am not! Your hair is awesome, and I'm sure you're the same! My name's Len. Len Kagamine. What's your's?" Len smiled at her._

_Miku looked up. "M-Miku…"_

"_Let's be friends, okay?" Len grinned and his bright blue eyes sparked with kindness and interest. _

"_Sure, we can be friends…!" Miku's tears dried up as she stood. "Wanna go play on the monkey bars?"_

"_Sure! I'll race you!" Len took off, with a happy Miku on his heels._

Miku shook her head, her eyes watering once again at the memory.

She listened close to the machine, hearing it's sound to see if the sound was the dreaded, never-ending beep, or if it was the repeated, short beep.

The machine's beep sounded like-

* * *

Cliffhanger. HAHAHAHAHA!  
It feels like I really got somewhere with this chapter. I'm proud of it.  
Thanks for reading, guys!

I'll try to update tomorrow. Promise!


	5. Chapter 5:I Lost You for Good

Well, I was just having fun, listening to my music and playing with programs, then I'm like,

"DAMNIT,I GOTTA UPDATE MAH STORY"  
You're welcome,people .-.  
There is some minor cursing , but the word is covered by *'s. XD

I had no new reviews, so here goes,  
I do not own Vocaloid in any way.

* * *

"Beeeeeeeeeee-"

"NO! LEN! NO! NURSE, HE'S DYING! DO SOMETHING!" Miku repeatedly hit the buzzer to get the nurse in the room.

"SAVE HIM, HE'S DYING! PLEASE!" Miku kept yelling as more tears ran down her cheeks.

The nurse checked the machine and sighed. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do…"

"F*CK YOU! F*CK MY LIFE!" Miku ran from the hospital, tripping over her own feet and crying too hard to barely breathe.  
She didn't know where she was going, but she was going somewhere.

Miku found herself in the park where she first met Len. She sat on the swings and cried her eyes out just like she was on that first day before she met Len.

Her whole life was a mess. She tried to think happy memories.

* * *

"_Miku, will you come with me to the concert at the park tonight?! I heard it's going to be really good!" 3__rd__ grade Len asked 3__rd__ grade Miku_

"_Sure, Len-Kun, I'd love to go!" Miku replied back with a smile._

* * *

"_M-Miku…W-will you be my valentine? It's not like I like-like you, it's just there's no one else and you're my best friend, so…" a red-faced 5__th__ grade Len asked 5__th__ grade Miku._

"_Oh,um, okay..I mean, sure..It's-…Thanks,Len-Kun.." Miku hugged Len._

* * *

"_Miku-Chan, I'm going to the skating rink with Piko-San and Oliver, would you like to come?" 7__th__ grade Len asked 7__th__ grade Miku._

"_But, Len, I'm a girl. I'll probably just interrupt your 'guy' plans." Miku told him. _

"_But Miku, you're basically one of us guys, and you're my best friend. How could I not invite you?" Len smiled brightly, and that won Miku over._

"_If you say so..then I'd love to go!" Miku laughed. "Thanks!"_

* * *

_"Len-Kun!" 9__th __grade Miku burst into the Kagamines' house and soon found Len. She jumped on his back from behind._

_"Miku-Chan, what are you here for now?" Len sighed. _

_"I was bored and wanted to visit you!" Miku jumped off and landed in front of Len, beaming. "I thought you would like that I visited you…" _

_"Miku…I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed now. I'm sorry." Len gave Miku a small hug before moving on to sit on his couch. "Please call me before you come over next time, though.."_

_Miku's smile returned"Sure thing…" She plopped next to him on the couch. "Sorry…!"_

_Rin came running down the stairs. "Leee-eeeen! I'm going out with Neru-San and Luka-San for a few hours! See 'ya later!" _

_Len gave another sigh. "She's always off somewhere with her friends. She's almost never home for more than two hours now."_

_Miku looked up at the blond 9__th__ grader. "Like you can never get out of the house for more than two hours?"_

_"Psh. Wanna see that I can stay outside for more than a few hours? Fine! But you're coming with me," Len took Miku's hand and pulled her outside. Miku turned a little pink, and Len immediately pulled away and muttered"Sorry,"._

_"Yeah, whatever..." Miku replied and she started running up the street. "Aren't you coming? We can go to that restaurant you like so much! The one with all the bananas…" She rolled her eyes._

_"Fine, I'm coming." Len huffed and ran ahead. _

_"Len, wait-I'm coming!" Miku tried to run faster and nearly tripped, but soon they were both set at the same pace._

_Len was the first to cross the street, "Miku, aren't you coming?"_

_"Yeah, yeah…" Miku had stopped to reply to a text while Len had crossed._

_Len shook his head. "Girls and their phones…."_

_Miku paid no attention to her surroundings as she replied to the text and crossed the road at the same time. She was halfway to the other side when she heard Len's shota voice yelling at her._

_"Miku! Miku! GET OUTTA THE WAY!"_

_Miku looked up just in time to see a large eighteen-wheeler truck speeding toward her. She screamed and shut her eyes, too frightened to move. She felt a shove and she flew through the air and landed on the ground on the other side of the road. "Hm…Getting hit by a truck didn't hurt as much as I expected, eh Len-Kun?" She giggled a bit and looked around for Len. "Len? Where are you?"_

_She set one foot on the road and her gaze fell on a mangled body on the road._

_The body had blonde hair tied up in a small ponytail and was wearing a white-now cov-_

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" Miku ran from the park. "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

She ran to the schoolyard for some reason and collapsed by the fountain, exhausted. It's not like she had to be home. Her parents were never home anyway.

"**Hatsune!"**

Miku looked up and saw the dreaded blonde, Neru. At least Teto wasn't there this time.

**"Looks like we're going to have some fun!~" **

* * *

There we go. Sorry if it's not as good as you wanted to be.

And please don't kill me for killing Len. I had to if I wanted to go with my idea.  
Trust me, you'll all like the ending.

Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: I Need You

**Guys, Guys, don't panic, please, don't kill meeeeeee! I had to kill Len if I wanted to go with my plan O.O  
*shields myself from any weapons***

**Um..I don't really have anything else to say.  
I do not own Vocaloid in anyway.**

* * *

"H-huh…?" Miku looked up at Neru with a wary expression. "What do you want now…?"

"Hatsune-San! I don't want _annyyythiing…!"_ Neru held out her hand for Miku to take.  
Miku eyed her suspiciously, "Why are you being nice to me…?"

Neru kept the sweet smile on her face. "I wanted to say _sorry _for spreading rumors about me and Len, y'know? You're like, super pretty, and you seem super nice, and I was wondering if you wanna be me and Teto's friend.." She had a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but Miku was so exhausted and sad she didn't notice.

Miku cautiously took Neru's hand, looking around to make sure Teto or someone else wouldn't jump out at them.

Neru grinned. "Good…Good…Okay, now I just flip you, kay?" She said with that fake cheery voice.

"What?"

Neru put her other hand on Miku's arm and flipped her, right on the spot. She also decided to give Miku a kick in the stomach, then the head.

During all this, Miku was too tired and shocked to scream or cry. She just went through it all in a daze.

"Hatsune-San, are you having fun yet?" Neru rested her foot lightly on Miku's frail stomach, threatening to push down at any moment.

Miku decided to be blunt. "Neru, just do it. Beat me, hurt me, I don't care. It's not like I care what happens to me anymore. I don't have a reason to be here. And I know that's what you think of me. 'A stupid girl who doesn't deserve to be on this planet' I heard you say,"

"Um…Wh…Uh…" Neru was speechless. She had expected Miku to cry and beg for mercy. "Whatever, Hatsune…" She gave Miku a kick to the side before walking away, leaving no trace that she was there.

* * *

Miku dragged herself home, wanting to die. Like she said, she had no reason nor did she deserve to be on this planet.

She decided to play some music to ease her mind. She pressed play on her phone soundtrack, not knowing what order the songs were in.

_RONRII GAARU wa itsu made mo todokanai yumemite__  
Sawagu atama no naka wo kakimawashite, kakimawashite._

"Mondai nai." to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushinawareta?

Mou shippai, mou shippai.

_Machigai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no!_

_Mou ikkai, mou ikkai.__  
"Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu." to, __  
Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu__  
Kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagara!_

_Mou ii kai?"__  
"Mada desu yo, madamada saki wa mienai no de. Iki wo tomeru no, ima."_

Ugh. She settled for _Rolling girl _because she had nothing else to listen to, plus it fit to the situation.

"Len? If you can hear me, I miss you. A lot. And why don't you just take me away right now? Like…let me get hit by a truck, or get shot, or sick, whatever…I just want to be with you. I wish I realized my feelings for you before you…" She trailed off, not able to say what she knew was next.

Len looked down from the shelf he was sitting on to watch Miku. Sure, he was there, but she couldn't see him. He was a full ghost now, but he couldn't move on to the next world without getting what he wished or until he was fully content. And he was the total opposite of content.

"Miku-Chan…I miss you too…I really do..And, I've always liked you, but I could never bring up the topic, in fear that you didn't feel the same way. Maybe if I had, things would be different..I'm sorry Miku-Chan…"

Miku kept thinking of ways she could die. She made a list.  
"Let's see…run over by a truck, getting shot, stabbed, hanging myself, getting sick…"

And that's when Miku had a coughing fit and she collapsed on her bed after.

* * *

**Guys, I really don't know where I was going with this. But I guess I kinda have an idea? I dunno.**

**Awesome D.T. :*runs away from le machete* Nonononono! Don't kill me! I had to kill Len! Trust me, it hurt me to do so anyways T^T**

**iDontCare: Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry Len didn't live ^O^ But, trust me, Neru will get the bad things done to her that she deserves.**

**The song that was playing on Miku's phone was "Rolling Girl".  
I take story requests, so feel free to pm me a story idea! ^^  
Okay, now I'm just taking up word count.**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: I'll be with You

**Ergh…I decided to get this uploaded earlier than usual…The story is nearing the end, there's probably one or two more chapters after this one. ^O^**

**NOW-WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE FACKING MACHETES HUH?!**

**iDontCare: Yes…It says that your review was made 2 days ago, but I'm just seeing it now…my apologies. I don't know if it's my computer being slow or what. But…tch. I totes wish I could tell you something, but I can't. w Just read and see.**

**Awesome D.T. : Quit. Chasing. After. Me. With. MACHETES! *runs after you with Mayu's axe***

**VocaloidWriter: *swings Mayu's axe* STAY AWAY! But yep, Len gets to watch over Miku for now. **_**For now.  
**_**And I want to thank all my silent readers, too!**

**Ok, enough taking word count. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid in any way.**

* * *

"Dear gawd…." Miku found herself awake a few hours after she had passed out on the bed. She suspected it was because of her coughing. Honestly, she didn't know.

Len watched her get up, silently cheering that Miku woke up and was okay. He heard her pleas of wanting to be with him and wanting to die.

No.

Len didn't want Miku to die. She still had so much to live for. All she had to do was find friends._  
If only Len knew how hard it was for Miku to make friends and be happy._

Miku dragged herself to the kitchen to get something to eat after she took a shower. She felt all sore and she ached all over. All she wanted was a leek and to go back to sleep.

She threw out the bananas she found in the fridge; she didn't need them anymore.

"_C'mon Miku…focus…Don't focus on dying..Focus on just surviving," _Is what Miku's subconscious would tell her.

"**No" **She'd reply.

Len followed her wherever she went. He didn't have anything else better to do.  
Miku decided to head to the restaurant that Miku had planned to go to before Len passed.

"Tch. This stupid thing's not gonna get in my way," she said to no one in particular and tossed her phone onto her dresser.

Miku had forgotten how pretty the outside world was for a minute, and she took a deep breath of air. It felt so good.  
Hm. Maybe living wasn't so bad after all.  
The tealette walked straight for the restaurant, oblivious to the ghost Len trailing her.

The food was better than Miku thought it would be. It was actually pretty good!  
After she ate, Miku stood at the edge of the curb, watching a huge group of cars pass by.

Len was watching her every move, hoping she wasn't going to do the worst. What he thought she might do.

"_Thank gawd…" _Len watched Miku cross the road when all the cars had passed.  
But she was in the middle of the road when she tripped.

Well, at least there were no cars com-

"_DAMNIT TO HELL, WHY THE F*CK DID-" _Len ranted on and on as he watched Miku get ran over by a vehicle that seemed to come out of nowhere, as he listened to Miku's ear-piercing shrieks, as he watched the events he most dreadfully unfold.

Miku lay there, screaming on the street, with no one there to call an ambulance or police or something.

Len stared in horror from the car to Miku. He ran across the street to see who was in the car, and let out a yell of rage at who was in the front seat.

Of course, the girl in the front seat knew she wouldn't get caught.

She had this fake, sweet, little girl personality that could fool anyone.

Akita Neru was a bitch.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short. I had writers' block and the beginning of this seems like a filler. **

***cough*Bitch*cough*  
Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Gone from Your Life

**Nothing to say, really…**

**VocaloidWriter: Neru's gonna get it, don't doubt that.  
Awesome D.T. :*kicks Neru in the back to you* She's all your's. :3**

**Thanks to all my silent readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any f*cking way, GOT THAT?!**

**Also, I think I'm gonna do some of this in Len's POV. To make it interesting. **

* * *

Thank GAWD that _someone_ was around when Miku got hit and called the police.  
But I freaking hoped that the police would catch Neru for killing _**my sweet, adorable, Miku-Chan!**_

I watched as the police arrived on the scene and asked Neru to step out of her car. I saw Neru act all sweet and heard her say "I was driving along the side of the road, and I saw the girl! I felt so bad, so I stopped and decided to see who it was. I don't know-"

I didn't need to hear any more.  
I wonder where Miku's spirit is at the moment…  
Or maybe she's already dead.

I grinned satisfyingly as I watched the police drag a kicking and screaming Neru into the police car. So they didn't believe her, huh? She deserves it.

I stayed near Miku's body until the ambulance arrived a few minutes after the police had taken Neru away. I wanted so desperately to follow it, and I did. I waited outside the hospital though, not wanting to go back into that place. It's _horrible _in there.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. All I did was sit outside the hospital, hoping to find some _sign _that Miku was okay. Maybe she'd walk out of the hospital, looking fine? Maybe I'd see her spirit?

I didn't know which I wanted more…

* * *

_~Normal P.O.V.~_

Inside Miku's hospital room,she was _barely_ awake now.

Nobody came to see her in the hospital. She had no friends, her parents barely cared about her, and the only two people who ever cared about her were Len, and Miku's older brother Mikuo.

Miku decided to think about Mikuo. She missed her older brother. But, he was in a better place, just like Len is now.

"_Why does everyone I care about die…? WHY DON'T I JUST DIE RIGHT NOW!?" _Miku screamed in her mind.

Mikuo had been shot by some group of guys one day when he and Miku were out shopping.  
The thugs ran up to them and demanded their money. Mikuo had insisted they didn't have any; that they spent it all shopping.  
The thugs shot him after that, but Miku ran away before they could get her too.

Miku sighed. She couldn't even open her eyes; she was too weak. The only thing that told her that she was alive was the steady repeated beep of the heart monitor.

She wanted to give up. She wanted her heart to give out. She wanted to die. But on the other hand, she kind of didn't in a way she didn't know.

All she wanted was Len.

Why couldn't she have one thing? That was all she wanted, just one wish.

* * *

Outside the hospital, Len decided to enter. He broke into a frenzied run and searched _every single freaking room_ to find Miku.

It took a while, but he finally found Miku's room. He placed a hand on her forehead and shook his head, wondering for the hundredth time, _"Why can't I be with her…?"_

Len silently willed the heart monitor to stop, then he mentally slapped himself. "_I shouldn't want Miku to die!" _

The monitor's sound resided to a beep that shouted, "_SHE'S DEAD AND GONE!"_

There. Miku was dead. No more worrying for her about dying, but no more crying about not being with her either.

He spoke aloud this time, knowing no one could hear him anyways as a tear slid its way down his cheek.

"Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again…Let us be together again….Please..."

* * *

**Should I keep going for you guys?**

**Or should I be a b*tch and end it here? :3**

**Please review! It makes me so happeh to read reviews! :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Credits & info on next story

KYAAA!~ I got motivated to do another chapter, so two chapters in one day I SHALL WRITE! HAHAHHAHAHAH!

VocaloidWriter: I doing a sequel. Though, I can see this story going over ten chapters too, I'm not really capable of it. Just like I'm not capable on writing 1000+ words in a chapter. It's hard. *whimpers* XD

Kay guys, I'm not going to make another chapter for this story-

BUT WAIT WAIT WAIT.

I'm doing a sequel. I'm in the course of writing the first chapter to it, and it'll be about the characters in their next life.  
If anybody wants a particular pairing in sequel (beside LenKu, of course I'm gonna put that in there) then you can ask by PM or reviews.

Special shoutouts to VocaloidWriter, Awesome D.T., Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka, and iDontCare for reviewing my story and motivating me to write more. Reviews are like food to I need food or I'll die.

And thanks for all my silent readers as well!

I've uploaded the 1st chapter to my new story. Hope you find it enjoyable!

Til next story!


End file.
